Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell has a front side that faces the sun during normal operation to collect solar radiation and a backside opposite the front side. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrical charges that may be harnessed to power an external electrical circuit, such as a load.
Solar cells may be serially connected and packaged together to form a solar cell module. The packaging provides environmental protection for the solar cells. Prior to operation in the field, such as in a residential home, commercial structure, or photovoltaic power plant, solar cell modules may be subjected to rough handling during shipping, installation, and maintenance. Embodiments of the present invention pertain to solar cell modules with features that prevent cracks from developing on solar cells.